SallyJones1998 Escapes From The United Kingdom/Grounded For Infinity
Cast *Julie as SallyJones1998 and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, My Melody, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario and Toadsworth *Young Guy as Toad *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Brian as SallyJones1998's Dad *Salli as SallyJomes1998's Mom, Renge Midorihara and Uta Yumeno *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakkii Mashiro and Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Steven as Luigi *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Princess Peach and Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *(August 25, 2017) *- Demon Lair begins to play as SallyJones1998 has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of London to get to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA *(8 hours and 30 minutes later) *SallyJones1998: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, United Kingdom! *to: SallyJones1998's House *SallyJones1998: Home, sweet home. *to: SallyJones1998's room *SallyJones1998: Now to make 2 more fake PBS Kids DVD openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *SallyJones1998: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work, I'm going to see The Save-Ums: To The Rescue at the theaters. *use to see The Save-Ums: To The Rescue at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake PBS Kids DVD openings SallyJones1998 had made and became angry *Shimajirō: Let me guess, SallyJones1998 escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake PBS Kids DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(60 minutes later) *Kikko Hayashida: We knew SallyJones1998 escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *SallyJones1998's Dad: Don't worry. We are going to beat SallyJones1998's ass when she gets home! *soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends *SallyJones1998's Mom: SallyJones1998, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *SallyJones1998: Um. (X49) I...went...to see...The Save-Ums: To The Rescue...at the theaters. *parents, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at SallyJones1998 as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time *Kikko Hayashida: Scary Voice 5000% louder WHAT ON EARTH SALLYJONES1998, HOW DARE YOU SEE THE SAVE-UMS: TO THE RESCUE AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE FOR BABIES AND PRESCHOOLERS AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED FROM EVERYTHING FOR BABIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *SallyJones1998's Mom: Kikko Hayashida is right, SallyJones1998! You are grounded for infinity! *SallyJones1998's Dad: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Mimirin: First, spankings! *Midorihara begins to spank SallyJones1998. This action is censored *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, slappings! *Koinuma begins to violently slap SallyJones1998. This action is censored *Marurin Sasaki: Next, ass beatings! *Sasaki begin to give SallyJones1998 a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored *Nyakkii: Next, whack you with a belt! *Momoyama begins to whack SallyJones1998 with a belt. This action is completely censored *Ramurin: Next, punches in the face! *Makiba begins violently punching SallyJones1998 in the face. This action is censored *Kikko Hayashida: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *SallyJones1998: Oh no! Not nappies! *Hayashida begins to put a nappy on SallyJones1998. This action is censored. *Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet and all of your underwear will be donated to charity! *SallyJones1998's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *SallyJones1998's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for tickle torturing Nyakkii Momoyama for no reason to get revenge on her! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from the United Kingdom, you bad girl! Shame on you for tickle torturing Nyakkii Momoyama! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of Disney Princesse movies and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I'm very mad at you for capturing me and tickled my feet for no reason while I was watching Bizaardvark on my large flat screen TV in my bedroom! It's a good thing Mitsuo Kawashima worshipped my feet to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed! If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to Ireland! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst baby show lover, YouTuber and troll ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I extremely mad at you for tickle torturing Nyakkii Momoyama and escaping from the United Kingdom! Shame on you! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are a very bad girl for escaping from the United Kingdom! If you were forcing Kento Koshiba to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing me to watch Barney, I wil make a grounded video out of you! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in the United Kingdom for tickling Nyakkii Momoyama's feet for no reason! But no, you completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm very pissed off at you for escaping from the United Kingdom and made two more fake PBS Kids DVD openings and saw The Save-Ums: To The Rescue at the theaters! Don't even think about tickling Shimajirō Shimano's feet or else you'll be sent to Ireland! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about baby stuffs! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from the United Kingdom! Don't even think about tickling my feet or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Why did you escape from the United Kingdom?! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. I'm extremely disappointed in you for escaping from the United Kingdom and saw The Save-Ums: To The Rescue at the theaters! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and FOX and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood theme song or else I will get the Survey Corps to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. Escaping from the United Kingdom has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from the United Kingdom! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano or else, I will beat you up and you'll be sent to Ireland! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We cannot really stand you always not listening to us and escaping from countries you are sent to! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I'll will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop watching baby shows like Nathan Pearson does?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about tickling Shimajirō Shimano's feet for no reason! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate all of your baby stuff to the preschool aged children across America and Western Europe! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from the United Kingdom! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to escape from the United Kingdom. If you escape from another country you're sent to, (close-up shot of his eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. I heard that you watched my movie. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from the United Kingdom. You're going to be stretched for 5 days! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you crash my very expensive computer and give it a blue screen of death, Bowser and Lucina is going to whack you harder with a deadly belt and a dagger!! *SallyJones1998's Mom: Yes! Your father and I also arranged for Franklin Clinton from Grand Theft Auto 5 to come over and beat you up! Franklin Clinton, beat SallyJones1998 up!! Category:Grounded Videos Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show